1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna and a method for fabricating a light-transmissive antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Also, as mobile terminals are considered personal portable objects that can express individuals' personality, various designs are required. Such forms in terms of designs may include a structural alteration and modification allowing users to conveniently use mobile terminal.
An antenna and a touch sensor may be considered as one of the structural alteration and modification.